With development of current Internet technologies, more people use an STA (station) to connect to a wireless network covered by an AP (access point) so as to use different services. For example, a mobile phone is used for watching a movie or the like by accessing a wireless network covered by a wireless router. In this case, the access point needs to process the corresponding services. Because a MAC (media access control) address of the STA may change, how the access point processes the services when the MAC address of the STA changes is crucial to improving a service processing capability.
In a related technology, a service processing method is provided. In the method, each time a MAC address of an STA changes, an access point needs to establish a new MAC connection to the STA according to a changed MAC address of the STA, re-establish a resource at an upper layer of a MAC layer, and process a service by using the re-established resource at the upper layer of the MAC layer.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in the foregoing method:
Each time the STA changes the MAC address, the access point needs to re-establish the resource at the upper layer of the MAC layer, and a process of re-establishing the resource at the upper layer of the MAC layer is relatively time- and resource-consuming. Therefore, service processing efficiency is low, and a service cannot be processed in a timely manner.